The Four Clans
by Joshualien
Summary: This story is a Harem story. Hope you guys like it. Review ok...
1. The Beginning

The Four Clans

Chapter 1- The Beginning

It was no ordinary days in Konoha. Iruka was trying to teach the class, but he was interrupted by a blond kid. "Naruto, could you stop playing with other kids?" Naruto then kept quiet and didn't even make any noise. "Well, I was saying that there are four clans who were the strongest in Konoha, even in the world. Does anyone can mention to the class the name of the clans? How about you, Sakura?" Sakura answered, "Ehhh… They are the Uchiha, Hyuga, Senju, and Hatake". "Well, you almost got it but the real answer is the Uchiha, Hyuga, Senju, and Uzumaki." And everyone is at shocked, well except Naruto and Sasuke. They didn't believe what they just heard. Kiba said, "WHAAATT? That's impossible." Iruka commanded, "Everyone! Silent!" Then the uproar cease. "Uchiha is known for their Sharingan and their illusions. Hyuga is known for their Byakugan and taijutsu. Senju is known for their mastery in controlling chakra and elements. As for Uzumaki, Uzumaki is known for their Fuinjutsu and chakra level." And the school just went on normally.

"Ok kids, gather up. Team 7 consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga." Kiba asked, "Why their team consists of strong people? It's not fair." Well for Hinata, "_Why I must get teamed up with Naruto. Kami knows that I hate him._" Well Iruka answered, "I don't know okay. Team 7, your sensei will be Kakashi." – Sakura got teamed up with Kiba and Shino.

"Ok, introduce yourself." Kakashi ordered. "Why don't you introduced yourself first before asking someone", Hinata said. "Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I like, well you wouldn't want to know. I hate, still you wouldn't want to know. My dreams, you shouldn't know." "What? We don't even get any information from you." Hinata was angered. "Ok, then girl, your turn." Kakashi pointed at Hinata. "My name is Hyuga Hinata. I like practicing my Byakugan and my taijutsu. I hate someone who makes themselves looks like fool_-Looking at Naruto-_ and someone who disrespect me_-Looking at Sasuke_. My dream is to make Hyuga the strongest clan in the world."

"How about you, blondie?" Kakashi pointed at Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like practicing my fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. I hate of waiting for a person who is late_-Stares at Kakashi and Kakashi gulped. He can feel Naruto's killing intent._ And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever." "How about you, boy?" Kakashi pointed at Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like_-Stares at Naruto and blushed-_ training. I hate people who disrespect_-Stares at Naruto and blushed again- _me. And my dream is to restore the Uchiha clan_-And still stares at Naruto and blushed again_." Kakashi thought, "_What's wrong with my team?_"

(You are wondering right? Why is Hinata hate Naruto? Is Sasuke gay or something? Find out in the next chapter) To be continued.


	2. The Reason

Chapter 2- The Reason

Hinata's POV

_Flashback_

_ It was dark and heavy night. I was walking alone in the street of Konoha. There were four compounds in Konoha; there were the Hyuga, the Senju, the Uzumaki, and the Uchiha. I knew that there was only one person who lives in the Uzumaki compounds. I heard he is the last Uzumaki alive. I didn't know his name is but I know he had a very bright blonde hair. In that night I was walking around in the street until I smelled blood and corpses._

_ I ran into the sources of that smell. I ended up in the Uchiha compounds. I saw blood and corpses everywhere. I was scared and I wanted to scream but I was too scared and shocked. I just ran inside and checked their bodies with my Byakugan, and I couldn't find anyone who was still alive. Then I heard a scream, I knew by the voice, it was a boy. I hid in a house. I was searching around for the person who screams. I found a boy fell on the ground with a strange man standing before him._

_ I wanted to help him but I was scared. The man was getting closer to the boy. I gathered up my courage and tried to help him, but then I saw a lightning flash before the screaming boy, a boy about my age, with a spike hair and blonde hair. I knew in an instant he was the last Uzumaki, the son of the 4__th__ Hokage. He fought with the strange man and the strange man escaped. I knew the Uchiha boy was grateful to the Uzumaki but before he says thank, the Uzumaki left. I hated myself because I couldn't help him. But I couldn't hate myself but I let it out on the Uzumaki. I hated him ever since because of my helplessness._

Sasuke's POV

_Flashback_

_ My brother killed everyone in the compound. He attacked me with his Sharingan, I couldn't do anything. But suddenly this boy came like a lightning and attacked my brother. He and my brother had a conversation but I couldn't understand what they are talking about. Then my brother left. I wanted to say thank you to the boy, but he left as fast as he came. The only thing I remembered about him was his hair and a whisker mark on his cheek. I will always remember him as my savior._

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Especially to: Shinto Kami and everyone who review and read this story.


End file.
